Age is just a number
by Meme-Ann
Summary: COMPLETE Adam is falling head over heels in love with a beautiful freshmen. But when a miss understanding lands him behind bars will the now senior Ducks stick together to get him out?
1. Meeting Larissa

Adam sipped his soda slowly absent mindedly twirling his straw. He had got to lunch early that day so he could finish and have time to go to the rink.  
"Hey Banksie, what ya thinkin' about Buddy?" Charlie put his tray down near his friends approached them  
Adam shook his head trying to erase his own thoughts, he knew Dwayne would be sitting down any minute now and if he saw him feeling depressed, Dwayne would feel bad.  
"Oh nothing."  
"Don't tell me you're still hard up for that chick that left you for our resident cowboy." Russ stood at the end of the table   
Dwayne made a small noise in the back of his throat. He felt so guilty about what happened, he hadn't even noticed Adam's girlfriend liked him till that day she kissed him after biology. Banks had been furious when he found out, but after some mediation by the rest of the Dusks he realized Dwayne was to kind of a guy to try to steal his girl. Still he felt uncomfortable around the starting center.  
"It's not about Nicole." Adam blatantly lied to them. Everything was about Nicole. His entire junior year had revolved around Nicole. He didn't feel whole with out her, so there he sat, handsome, intelligent, rich, talented, a senior and alone.  
"You know what Banks, Julie and I are gonna walk right over there and punch her." Connie got up from her seat near Guy with a flourish.  
"No thanks Connie." Adam forced a phony smile  
Dwayne grinned slightly and with his innocent southern twang asked  
"Would ya'll please not go givin' my girlfriend a whippin'?" His girlfriend wow that was weird. Nicole Foster was his girlfriend, sure it wasn't the perfect relationship, she nearly cost him his friends respect but still she was his girlfriend.  
Luis was having one of his Latin lover days on that foggy Monday morning   
"Don't worry Banks you can have one of mine." He gestured to the table nearby full of gawking girls  
"You're such a pig." Julie smacked him playfully  
"Hey guys I got next period off, I'm gonna had over the ice, if you need me." Adam just wanted to be alone.  
And so he cursed his luck when he saw someone else skipping lunch for some extra ring time.  
"Excuse me?" He called dropping his practice gear with an echoing thud. His deep voice startled the girl who was in mid triple Lutz and feel to the ground.  
"What?" She snapped getting up from the ice and skating over to him. She was a cute girl with long mahogany hair and smoky gray eyes. But Eden Hall was over flowing with gorgeous girls.  
"Can I get some of the ice?"  
"Only if you promise not to distract me again." Her tone was cooler then the ice she glided on  
"I promise, Adam Banks, senior, varsity hockey."  
"Larissa Sanders, freshmen, not impressed."  
This girl had a definite attitude and Adam didn't know why, nor did he appreciate it.  
"It's not bad enough every guy in the freshmen glass makes goo goo eyes at me, now I got the senior jocks making passes at me."  
Oh so that's what it was Larissa had mistaken Adam's friendliness as flirtation. She was so off base it wasn't even funny.  
"Oh I wasn't flirting with you I just got over a real bad break up. I'm not even looking at other girls." He explained  
That's when the rink door opened again and both Larissa and Adam looked up to see who it was. There stood in all her, leggy, curvy, blonde haired, chocolate eyed glory stood Nicole.  
"There you are Rissa I've been looking all over for you. Hello Adam."  
"You two know each other?" Banks and Larissa asked at the same time  
"Sure Larissa lived across the street from me back home, in fact my brother married her older sister, she's my roommate now. Rissa you remember the ex boyfriend I told you about? This is him. Come on though I want you to meet Dwayne he's such a sweetie."  
"That's the guy from Texas."  
"Yeah he's such a southern gentle men, let's go."  
With that they left, Adam's heart crumbled to hear her describe him as her ex. The way she talked you'd think the ten months they were together meant nothing to her. And it crushed him. 


	2. Scrimage

Adam shoved his dorm room door open and fell in a depressed mound on his bed. Hoping his roommates wouldn't be returning soon. He was the only member of the team that had two roommates, when he left the varsity team freshmen year he was thrown in with Charlie and Guy. Here it was over three years later and it hadn't changed. The bunk bed on the adjacent wall which Charlie and Guy occupied was empty and he was just what he wanted to be alone. There was a picture of Nicole sitting on his desk, it was from the junior prom. She was frozen in time behind the glass, her smile reminding Adam of the time in which she loved him as much as he did her. It seemed so long ago, years instead of months. And he missed her. After twenty minutes of solitude, he grabbed his book bag and headed toward his calculus class. Sinking into his seat in the back row between Julie and Ken, Adam took out his book and pretended to pay attention.  
"Adam, hey Adam, Banks are you alive?" Kenny snapped his fingers in front of Banks's face.  
"Uh, what?" Banks came back to reality  
"Class is over and we have practice."  
"Oh right, I'll meet you guys there I gotta go get my gear."  
As Adam retreated down the hall Julie leaned over to Ken and whispered  
"We have to find a way to get him out of this funk."  
"I know."  
As usual the girl friends of the players were sitting on the bleachers gossiping, instead of watching the scrimmage. Charlie and Linda were still together and she had become quite the little hockey fan in the past four years. Nicole was also there, along with Portman's girlfriend Molly, Russ's Jacqueline and Luis's latest squeeze Brittany. Nicole had brought Larissa with her.  
"Banks you gotta stop starin' at Nicky, it's not healthy man." Goldberg was sitting on the bench lacing up his skates  
"I wasn't looking at Nicole I was looking at the girl next to her." Adam sighed  
"Wow she's hott!"  
"She's has an attitude problem."  
"And you know this how?"  
"I met her this afternoon at the rink.."  
"She's still hott, but she must be bad if you'll talk trash about her." That was the thing that separated Adam the most from the team (well with the exception of his money of course) he was raised by and is a firm believer in the "If you can't say anything nice" school of thought.  
As usual coach Orion put the higher scores (Adam, Charlie, Russ, Dwayne, Guy and Fulton) on one team to face Julie and the average players (Portman, Ken, Connie and Luis) against Goldberg. At the end of practice Julies team had won, but it didn't really matter because the whole team know tomorrow the rolls could be reversed.  
Adam showered quickly and pulled a dark blue polo shirt over him tired body. His muscle though more defined then they had been in the past ached beyond belief. His hair was still wet when he existed the locker room, he liked feeling the gentle Minnesota breeze blowing through his damp light brown locks. It was a sensation that made him feel alive. That's when he saw her, Larissa. Leaning against the concrete wall standing with her arms folded impatiently.  
"Adam." A small smile played across her pouty lips when she saw him  
"What?" Banks's gear bag was beginning to ware on his over worked arms so gently he put it down.  
"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. I didn't know who you were then."  
"And who am I?"  
"Nicky's ex boyfriend."  
"How does that make a difference?"  
"Well Nicole doesn't date losers so for her to have liked you , you must have been a good guy."  
"Gee thanks."  
"Okay this isn't working the way I had planned. You look thirsty do you wanna get a drink?"  
The idea bounced around in his head for a minute, he was parched, but to get a soda with Larissa. But eventually he decided a pop wouldn't be a bad idea.  
Larissa walked over to the soda machine and slipped her last two bills into the machine. Adam had offered to pay but she shrugged him off saying  
"I asked you remember?"  
After giving him his Coke and getting a root beer for herself, they set off to find a comfy spot on the commons. While they were talking Larissa told him how she really didn't belong at the school. She wasn't there on an academic or athletic scholarship, nor were her parents wealthy. Her father was a carpenter who'd been hired to redo the gym floor. In place of being paid he asked that his daughter be given free admission.  
"I hate school, in fact I hated math so much in elementary school I flunked and had to do second grade twice. I love writing though." She got this dreamy look in her eyes and Adam started to think maybe she wasn't so bad.. Until she put her foot in her mouth of course.  
"So Nicky left you for that Texan." She put the cap back on her bottle and tapped in against her leg rhythmically.  
Adam's face fell instantaneously.  
"Yeah she did. Dwayne's a real nice guy though, I know he'll treat her right."  
"You're better looking anyway." Larissa flirted completely catching Banks off guard. Sure he was one of the best looking and players on the team, but girls didn't hit on him. Especially not gorgeous freshmen. He felt uncomfortable.  
"I'm going to go now." He made up some excuse about helping Portman with a book report and left.  
"That went well."  
When Adam got back to his room Guy and Charlie were busy getting ready for a double date.  
"Hey Banksie come with us." Charlie buttoned up his flannel  
"Where you going?" Banks sat on Guy's bunk  
"The movies, Connie wants to see the new Josh Hartnett movie." Guy splashed on some cologne  
"You want me to tag along on your dates?"  
"Come on Cake eater there has to be some girl you can bring."  
"Actually there just maybe."  
A few minutes later the three boys were standing outside the door to Nicole's room  
"Banksie you need to get over this you can't take Dwayne's girl to a movie." Charlie slapped him in the back of the head  
"I'm not here for Nicky." He tapped on the door and Larissa answered it  
"Umm hi Adam, Nicole's out with Dwayne."  
"I'm here to see you. Do you wanna go to a movie?"  
"I'm fresh out of cash sorry."  
"I asked you remember."  
Larissa smiled hearing her words repeated and Adam did look hott in his charcoal gray, ribbed mock turtle neck.  
"Give me a minute to change." She closed her door and raced to find something cute. When she opened it again she had on a pair of black flares and hunter green halter top under a black leather jacket.  
"You look great."  
"Hey Adam remember what I said about not liking being hit on. It still stands."  
As she turned around to close her door Guy and Charlie gave Banks the raised eye brows. It was going to be an interesting night. 


	3. The movies

Larissa felt a little nervous when she got into the passenger seat of Adam's silver B.M.W. She'd known the guy for less then twenty four hours, but then he was Nicky's friend so she trusted him. Guy, Connie, Charlie and Linda, stood in the parking lot for a while longer however arguing over taking Guy's van, Connie 68 V.W. Bug or Charlie's beat up Ford escort.  
  
"If my dad found out I was going out on a car date, he'd flip." Rissa broke the uncomfortable silence as the headed the exit of the student parking lot.  
"Why how old are you?" Adam crinkled his handsome brow.  
"15, you?"  
"18."  
"Oh, I'm like jail bait does that bother you?"  
"Age is just a number."  
"Good point."  
Adam chuckled quietly at the expression on Larissa's face as she looked around the inside of his car. It was immaculately clean.  
"So…"  
"Hey Adam did you mean what you said earlier, about me looking great?"  
"Of course, I don't lie." He pulled into the street and headed to the center of town "Why no one ever told you that you look great before?"  
"Lots of people have, you're just the first person that didn't seem to mean it."  
"I did, mean it that is." He clicked his blinker and pulled into the theater parking lot, slipping into the first available spot  
"You're not to fund of me are you?"  
"I don't know you Larissa. All I know is you're beautiful and you hate math, your dads a contractor and you ice skate."  
"I don't skate."  
"What are you talking about, I saw you."  
"Well I know how to skate, but I don't do it often. Only when I'm stressed or lonely." Rissa pretty face was gloomy for a second, but she swiftly forced a smile hoping Adam wouldn't notice.  
  
He had though and he began to realize that she really was a nice person, just a little depressed with the tendency to say the wrong thing at the wrong time.  
"I get it." He told her, hockey did the same thing for him, if he was down about any little thing having that stick in his hand, being on that ice, the trouble just melted away.  
  
"So what are we going to see?" Larissa applied a thin layer or watermelon lip gloss  
"Some Josh Hartnett movie. I think the only good film he ever made was "O". "  
"You didn't enjoy 40 days and 40 nights? I thought all guys loved it."  
"I'm not like most guys."  
"So I've noticed."  
"How's that?"  
"We've been sitting in your car for ten minutes and you haven't groped me."  
Adam laughed in a soft deep voice  
"I'm sorry, would you like that?"  
"No, but you could like hold me hand or something."  
"Larissa, I'm not sure… never mind. Let's go in there are my friends."  
Banks walked around the front of the car to let Rissa out and led her into the cinema.  
  
"Hi I'm Connie and this is Linda. That's my fiancé Guy (after dating for 8 years he finally got around to pop the question) and the other guy's Charlie." They had never been introduced, so as the boys stood at the candy counter Connie extended her hand  
"Actually, we met at your practice today." Linda stated  
"Oh that's cool."  
"Rissa did you want butter on your pop corn?" Adam called  
"It doesn't matter." She answered  
"So how long have you known Banks?" Connie prodded  
"About 8 hours." Larissa looked at her watch  
"He's a great guy, a bit of a prep, but we got over it, so can you."  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Damn Banksie you're supposed to know these things. Like I already know Linda wants no butter, a diet cola and sour patch kids." Charlie teased  
"And Connie's an extra butter, orange soda and snow caps kind of girl." Guy piped in  
"I know she likes root beer." Adam handed the snack worker his visa card  
"That's a start." Guy and Charlie both agreed  
  
Adam felt extremely uncomfortable during the movie. For the entire beginning of it Charlie and Linda were playing tonsil hockey, Guy and Connie for the ending half. He felt Larissa's hand brush his as she reached over to sneak another of his twizzlers. She'd been doing it all night, thinking he wouldn't notice  
"Do you wanna go some where and talk after this movie?" He whispered just above her ear, her silky dark auburn hair tickling his nose.  
"Sure." She whispered back prier to biting into a twizzler.  
  
"So do you want to go get an ice cream?" The movie was over and Banks's car was turning aimlessly down the Minnesota streets  
Larissa giggled   
"How can you think of food after all the junk we just had?"  
"¾ of the popcorn wound up on the floor and you stole most of my twizzlers." He declared matter of factly  
"I did not." She pouted again applying more gloss  
"What does that taste like?"  
"Water melon, wanna try it?"  
"Sure."  
Larissa leaned her head closer, thinking he'd kiss her. Adam's eyes scanned to make sure there was no oncoming traffic, when the coast was clear he turned to her and rubbed his finger over her mouth then sucked the lip gloss off it.  
"Mmm not bad."  
"That was not what I had in mind." She scowled  
"You wanted me to kiss you didn't you?"  
"Duh."  
"I'm sorry again Larissa, not really in the dating mind set right now."  
"Because of Nicole?"  
"Yes."  
"That's alright, I didn't think you liked me anyway." Rissa's face fell "Nicky's a lucky girl."  
"No, I like you Larissa, I really do. It's just…" His voice trailed off  
"I'm not Nicole, I get it." She looked down at her hands  
Adam thought he may have saw a single tear trickle down her cheek. He realized how sensitive she was and that he'd hurt her feelings  
"Can we start out as friends?" His hand snuck from the steering wheel and over toward hers that were folded in her lap. Taking it he noticed how soft her skin was.  
"That'd be great." Larissa studied his profile in the moonlight. Adam Banks was a doll.  
"So did you want to get back to school?"  
"Freshmen curfew is in fifteen minutes, I have to. Maybe we can get that ice cream some other time?"  
"Deal."  
And so the date ended Adam walked her to her room and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, in spite of the awkward glances from Nicky was watching them from the doorway to their room. 


	4. Jealousy

"Alright Banksie spill." Adam hadn't even gotten his key out of the door before his roommates attacked him.  
He knew he could have fun with this so he played dumb  
"Spill what guys?"  
"Banks we know you're not that stupid." Guy drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently  
"You want to know about Larissa?"  
"Good guess Cake-eater." Charlie said sarcastically climbing onto his bunk  
"Well she's Nicky's roommate, loves to write, hates math and she's a bit sensitive."  
"Do like her?"  
"I don't know, she's nice…"  
"And fine." Guy added  
"Yes and attractive, that hasn't escaped my mind, trust me." Adam conceded "But I'm not fully over Nicole yet."  
"Banksie do yourself a favor and get over it." Charlie advised turning off the light. "She already has. The girl's happy with Dwayne."  
  
As the other boys slipped into a content slumber Adam was up staring at the ceiling. The day had been long and stressful and still he was wide awake. Larissa really had something special about her. She tugged at his heart strings and made him smile again. But she was not Nicole. Maybe Charlie was right, Nicole was happy, maybe it was time for Adam to be too.  
  
"Hey Banks where's Larissa?" Connie pestered and shook her orange juice at the same time.  
"I don't know, at a table eating I'd imagine." He wasn't about the admit he'd been looking for her too  
Guy's eyes scanned the patio tables which were clearest from his seat  
"She's out there Banksie, go get her."  
Adam's hazel eyes followed Guy's finger and spotted her giggling with a group of friends. He walked to the French doors and when he finally caught her eye he waved her over.  
  
"Excuse me the senior hockey team is calling me over." She informed her friends  
"Yeah okay." Shannon scoffed  
"Um Shannon look." Another girl Kim gestured to Adam who was standing against the glass doors waiting for Rissa.  
"Are you coming?" he called out  
"One sec." She flashed him a 100 watt smile.  
"Hold it." Shannon grasped her arm "You know Adam Banks?"  
"Yeah."  
"The hottest guy in the senior class?"  
"Ahuh."  
"The starting center on the Eden Hall Mighty Ducks?"  
"Yes."  
"The one guy in school every girl would giver her right arm to kiss?"  
"Yup."  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
"Nope." She answered simply slipping away.  
  
"What's up?" She stopped in front of Adam curious.  
"I wanted you to meet the Ducks." His arms fell around her shoulder and she sighed inwardly. This was more like it.   
"Guys this is Larissa Saunders, Larissa this is Ken Wu, Russ Tyler, Greg Goldberg, Les Averman, Julie Gaffney, Luis Mendoza, Dean Portman, Fulton Reed and you already know Dwayne, Connie, Guy and Charlie."  
"Hi everyone, nice to meet all of you." She shifted nervously, her hand found Adam's and he gave hers a reassuring squeeze.  
"Here sit." He directed her into the seat between him and Luis  
"The pleasure is all ours, or should I say mine?" Luis flirted once she sat down next to him. Adam shot him a warning glare and Luis backed off, he may have been a flirt but he wasn't going to step on anybodies toes.  
"So how'd you find such a hot babe Banks?" Portman was definitely blunt  
Larissa's face flooded the same red as the Eden Hall uniforms.  
"Portman chill." Fulton instructed his best friend.  
"So Banksie did you invite her to come tonight?" Russ chimed in  
"Nah, she wouldn't be interested in going to a hockey game." Adam was starting to feel uncomfortable now and these were his friends.  
"Actually I'd love to go." Larissa spoke up. "If you want me to."  
"Sure, that would be great. Hey Dwayne is Nicky going to the game tonight?" Adam asked  
"I reckon." Dwayne adjusted his black cowboy hat.  
"See if Nicole can give you a ride and I'll meet you there." Adam squeezed Larissa's hand once more.  
"Okay." She smiled slightly this was good sign maybe Adam was warming up to her. "Well I've got to go to my locker before class. It was real nice talking to you guys though."  
"Wait a second Rissa I'll walk with you." Adam got up and followed her out. She had to suppress the smile at the corner of her mouth.  
"Sorry about that, my friends are never how they just acted."  
"It's no big deal. But I do have to admit I'm surprised you asked me to meet them."  
"Why?"  
"I don't think we were ever gonna talk two each other again. I basically figured that whole let's be friends thing was a way to get rid of me without feeling bad." She turned to her locker and twisted in the combination.  
"Honestly Larissa I was up half the night thinking about you. It's time I move on you know and find someone new. If I can get to know you better I'd like that someone to be you."  
  
Larissa's European history book hit the floor with a bang twice before she could actually calm herself enough to pick it up.  
"Adam you're to cute to kill so please don't play with me."  
"I'm not playing with you Rissa, after the game tonight you should come hang out with us."  
"Alright. Oh geeze I gotta go I have class on the other side of campus. I'll see you later." With that she hurried off down the corridor.  
  
"Hey Banksie." Charlie pushed the locker room door open to find Adam an hour early for the game as usual getting ready for twenty minutes of extra practice.  
"Yes Captain?" He joked pulling his jersey over his head  
"Larissa is here."  
"Already?"  
"Yup, she said she wanted a good seat. That girl has it bad for you buddy." Charlie patted Adam on the back  
"It could be worse, she could hate me." Adam smiled and started taping his wrist  
  
Larissa sat two rows back from the bench scribbling a few paragraphs in a short story she was writing. When the team came out she scanned the uniforms until she saw 99. When Adam looked up at her she waved and he mouthed the words  
"Thanks for coming."  
She nodded and mined  
"You're welcome." to him  
  
The two continued making eye contact just grinning at each other like idiots, until coach Orion yelled  
"Banks do you plan on paying attention and getting in the game?"  
Banks smiled sheepishly and skated out onto center ice.  
  
Larissa knew next to nothing about hockey so even though she was at the Ducks game she was busy writing. But she couldn't help but look up and smirk every time the announcer said something about Adam. And was very happy when she heard  
"Charlie Conway on a break away. Ducks win." The game was over  
  
She was sitting on the grass outside the rink waiting patiently when she felt strong hands come down on her shoulders. Rissa jumped nearly five feet in the air.  
"Scare you?" A familiar voice murmured in her ear  
"God Adam you almost gave me a heart attack." She smacked him in the arm, her pulse racing.  
"We wouldn't want that. Come on the teams going out for pizza." He reached out for her hands and pulled her to her feet. Also discovering she was still shaking.  
"I really didn't mean to frighten you that much. Are you okay?"  
Larissa nodded  
"I'm just jumpy."  
"Hey Cake-eater you coming to Tony's?" Russ referred to the pizzeria   
"We'll be there." He wrapped his arm around Larissa's waist whilst beaming. It was funny how just days ago he was so deep in depression he was lost in it. Now all he'd done for the past few days was grin like a Cheshire cat.  
"Cake-eater?" Rissa queried sliding into the B.M.W.  
"Long story don't ask. But please never call me that."  
"I won't Adam's easier less letters." With that she rolled on more lip gloss. Banks was starting to think she was lip balm addict.  
  
"You have an unhealthy lip gloss fetish." He teased  
"It's a source of comfort for me and if your friends act anyway close to how they did earlier expect me to be doing it a lot tonight."  
"They're not really that bad."  
"Tell me something Adam Banks how does a charming, well mannered, preppy like yourself wind up friends with the rest of the Ducks?"  
"Honestly when we first met in the peewees they hated me. We were on rival teams, I was a Hawk and me and my friends were pretty mean to them. Anyway I came to find out that the districts lined had changed and I was supposed to be a Duck. When I joined the team at first they were real cold to me, I guess I deserved it. When I got knocked out playing the Hawks they changed their minds about me.  
"Now you're like family?"  
"Pretty much. Well other then that crush I had an Julie sophomore ear. If we were family that'd be wrong."  
"So you used to like that Cat Lady?" Larissa looked out the car window  
"Yeah, are you jealous? Wait did you just call her Cat Lady?"  
"Yes I did, I heard Goldberg call her that at the game. And no I'm not jealous. Should I be?"  
"No you shouldn't be. I don't like the whole jealousy thing, so if you were we wouldn't be able to hook up."  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
When they got to the restaurant the rest of the team had already pulled four tables together so everyone would have room.  
"Hey guys what you so long? As if we don't already know." Russ ribbed as they approached. Adam knew Larissa's lip balm tube was in for a workout.  
"Take easy Russ show Larissa some respect." Dwayne came to their defense.  
"Besides what would a girl like her want with Banks?" Fulton added  
"Thanks Fulton I feel loved." Adam and Larissa settled into the empty seats between Averman and Portman.  
"Glad you could join us lovely lady." Luis winked at her, then winced when Adam kicked him in the shin  
"I thought you don't like jealousy?" Rissa acknowledged quietly   
"From a girl yeah, for me to do it is okay though." He spoke softly  
"Double standard, I see."  
"Sort of. What kind of pizza do you want?" He changed the subject quickly  
"Buffalo chicken."  
"Awesome Banksie found a real women. My kinda girl." Portman high fived her "Wanna split mine?"  
"I guess." So Larissa shared a pie with Dean.  
"When the food arrived things settled down a little, the team was too busy stuffing their faces to say much. However when the pizza moved out so did the silence.  
"So Larissa, I don't believe I've seen you around campus. Are you a junior?" Russ's girlfriend Jacky inquired.  
"Um no I'm a freshmen." Rissa gulped her root beer waiting for someone to say something  
"A what?"  
"A freshmen. Why is that bad?"  
"No that's fine, we were all freshmen once." Linda tried to ease the tension  
"She's jail bait Banks." Averman declared, causing everyone to burst into hysterical bouts of laughter, Larissa reapplied her lip balm.  
"Would you guys chill out please?" Adam glared at his friends after Rissa excused herself to the ladies' room. "I don't want Larissa to feel outa place with us."  
"Oh do you have a crush Banks?" Molly Portman's girlfriend taunted  
"Maybe." He smiled again to a chorus of  
"Ooohs" and "Awwws"  
"Did I miss something?" Larissa was puzzled upon noticing the bright pink tint in Adam's cheek when she returned.  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Adam replied  
"Seems to me you're blushing Mr. Banks, why is that?" She deposited herself into her seat  
"Um the guys were just picking on me about something I did when we were younger." He thought quickly  
"Cool what was it?"  
"Just about some girl I had a thing for." We at least it wasn't a total lie.  
  
Rissa's eyes panned to Julie and swiftly she took them away, when she felt Adam's hand on her knee.  
"This is the time, when Connie and Guy make up some stupid reason to leave and head to the point."  
  
As if on cue Connie smacked herself in the hand  
"Oh no, I forgot to feed my hamster."  
Larissa giggled when Guy stood up saying   
"I'll drive you back to school Hun."  
"I told you." Banks said under his breath.  
  
Shortly after the rest of the team began to wonder off and soon Adam and Larissa were left alone.  
"You know," She began "we talked about me yesterday, tell me about you"  
"I'm 18, from Edina Minnesota, I love hockey, don't like my father and my favorite color's blue." He responded all in one breath  
She wanted to question him on his father but decided maybe it was too personal.  
"Anything else you'd like to share."  
"My favorite T.V. show is C.S.I., movie is Remember The Titans and music is Jazz and R&B."  
Larissa crinkled her nose at Banks's answers  
"I'll give the movie, it rocks, but the rest I don't think so."  
The two stopped talking for a few minutes before Larissa blurted out   
"You have a great bunch of pals."  
"Most of the time, though this one time I pissed them off and they froze my underwear."  
"What?" Rissa's eyes grew wide and her face lit up  
"Actually it was all my clothes and my lettermen's jacket."  
"How?"  
"Liquid Nitrogen."  
"Remind me to stay on their good side."  
"Don't worry they like you. Luis like likes you."  
"Jealous?"  
"Maybe." He answered for the second time that day  
  
By this time they had gotten back into his car to head home.  
  
"If it's only maybe, maybe I better flirt with him alittle more."  
"You know it drives me nuts." He divulged turning the ignition.  
Larissa turned her head and studied his expression  
"You're adorable Adam, do you know that?"  
"Umm thanks."  
  
It was hard for him to except compliments, giving them he could do. But getting them, if they weren't about his hockey skills, it was a different story. He was unbelievably modest and normally shy, but something about Larissa put him at ease. Adam Banks was falling into like. 


	5. Roller hockey and bruises what a date

Days went by much they same and slowly faded into weeks. Soon it had been two months since they went to the movies and Adam was completely head over heals. Larissa went to every game, every practice and spent almost every waking minute with Adam and the Ducks.  
  
"Homecoming's coming up Banksie." Charlie looked up from his comic book and caught Adam staring at a picture of him and Larissa at the M.V.P. banquet. He'd felt like the king of the world that night. A beautiful girl on his arm, while receiving such an honor. A girl that he wanted to spend ever waking second with, a girl that, that day he hoped would agree to officially be his girlfriend.  
"I know, so?"  
"Did you ask Larissa yet?"  
"Now who said I was asking Rissa?" He retorted slyly  
"Oh please Cake-eater I see that stupid grin you get every time you're within ten feet of her. So did you ask her yet?"  
"Would you two shut up?" Guy moaned into his pillow  
"Sorry Guy. No I haven't yet."  
"You better get you ass in gear because Luis is getting ready to make his move. I think Averman's gonna ask her too. And Germaine get up we got breakfast in fifteen minutes."  
  
Adam walked over to the Ducks table with his cereal bowl and took his seat to wait for Larissa. Upon noticing he forgot a spoon he put his backpack on the chair he was saving for Larissa (as if anyone would dare sit there) and went back for silverware. When he returned he noticed Larissa had moved his bag and had sat down.  
"So has Banks asked you to homecoming?" He over heard Luis ask  
"No he hasn't." Larissa 's forehead wrinkled  
"Would you like to go with me?"  
"Sorry Luis this girl is taken." Adam sunk into his chair and put his arm around Rissa.  
"Taken since when?" She teased  
"Well, right now if you want."   
"Tempting."  
"Well?"  
"I think I like that."  
"Good." Adam leaned forward and his lips brushed hers in a sweet, silk like movement. It wasn't a passionate kiss but it left her mouth intrigued for kisses to come.  
"Awww aren't they cute?" Ken goofed putting his tray down  
"Grow up Kenny." Larissa frowned at the older boy  
"So did you finally ask her Banks?" Charlie grilled  
"Yes Charlie." Adam exhaled hard  
"And?"  
"And I said yes." Larissa riposted for him  
"Nifty." Julie pretended to be interested  
"So are you coming to the school yard to play with us today?" Fulton inquired  
"I guess so."  
"Great."  
  
For some reason that day the team had decided to play at the old school yard, they played at when they were district five. The Duck zone. We they reached the basketball court they were going to play on, there was already a group of teens in the middle of a game.  
"Look at this. Give 'em a scholarship to some prep school and suddenly your friends can't say hi." A tall black kid in a team U.S.A jersey skated over to them Larissa thought she recognized him from a picture she saw in Adam's room but wasn't sure.  
"Jesse, hey man what are you guys doing here?" Guy shook hand with the boy  
"Just playing some puck. Ooh who is this?" Jesse spotted Larissa (you guessed it) putting on lip gloss.  
"Jesse, guys" Adam waved the rest of the group over "this is my girlfriend Larissa. Rissa this is Jesse and Terry Hall, Tammy and Tommy Duncan, Dave Karp and Peter Marks. The original Ducks."  
"Damn Cake-eater I never thought I'd see you with a girl, especially not one this fine." Jesse extended his hand to Larissa and she shook it with a blush in her cheeks  
"Nice to meet you Jesse."  
"Alright so what are we waiting for let's play hockey." Charlie skated in a circle around them  
"Chill Spazway we're a little out numbered here." Peter spoke up from behind Jesse  
"How about ex Ducks and new Ducks verses the rest of us?" Was Averman's idea  
"Then we're out numbered." Goldberg whined  
"Okay our team'll be me, Charlie, Guy, Connie, Averman, Fulton, Jesse and Larissa., but we get Julie for goal since we're 3 men down." Adam decided  
"Deal let's play." Jesse agreed  
"Wait Adam I don't know how to play hockey." Larissa dragged him away from the crowd  
"You can slate right?" He looked down at her knowingly  
"You know I can."  
"Then you're all set you take this little stick and hit the little puck into the goal. I have faith in you." He enfolded in his arm for a second and then let her go.  
The game was going great, and everyone was having a great time until Karp checked Larissa hard into the chain link fence.  
Banks was vivid  
"Jesus Karp, take it easy. She's only 15."  
Rissa heard him holler in a voice she'd never hear, an angry voice as she lay on her side against the fence.  
Everyone rolled over to her quickly their words a jumble of  
"Are you okay's" and "Can you get up's"   
Larissa shook her head to get the cobwebs out and struggled to her feet  
"I'm alright."  
"No you're not you're bleeding and you hit your head pretty hard. I'm taking you to the hospital." Adam looked at her horrified   
She had a gash on her hip that was bleeding through her jeans and lovely bluish purple was already forming on her cheek."  
"Adam I'm okay, don't worry about it."  
"Gee where have we heard that before." Jesse looked at Banks  
"Sounds familiar don't it?" Charlie agreed  
"No wonder Banksie likes her." Portman added  
Rissa was puzzled  
"What am I missing?"  
"Banks pulled the same thing on us in the Goodwill Games after he sprained his wrist." Connie educated her  
"I didn't sprain Oalf Sanderson did." Adam said in his own defense.  
"Oalf Sanderson?" Larissa leaned Oh Adam's shoulder trying to keep her balance.  
"He was an Islander and cracked Banks in the wrist with a hockey stick." Kenny answered  
"Which is why we're going to the emergency room." Adam got behind Larissa and pushed her to his car.  
Once she was sitting in the seat he buckled her belt.  
"Adam, I can clip my own belt." She chuckled causing her head to pound  
"I'm sorry I should've been looking out for you I knew you don't play."  
"I'm okay, would you relax?"  
He heaved a heavy sigh boy was she stubborn.  
"If you won't go to the hospital will you at least go to my house my mother's a nurse."  
"Meeting the parents already gee you waste no time."  
"Larissa I'm not joking." His soft blue-green eyes were clouded with worry and he had this edginess in his tone.  
"Then I'll go."   
  
Adam opened the front door with one hand and held Larissa's with the other.  
"Mom?" He called entering the amorous foyer.  
  
Larissa gasped at her sheer size of the house, with a spiral staircase leading up to the second floor. She was scared to touch anything, scared to step on the marble floor.  
  
"You can come in you know." Adam smiled at her  
"Adam is that you?" Mrs. Banks called from the kitchen  
"Yeah mom."  
  
A petite women in her early forties appeared in front of them, with Adam's light hair, sparkling eyes and friendly smile. Larissa knew instantly she liked her.  
"I didn't expect you home this weekend." She stood on her tiptoes to hug her now 6'2" son.  
"Actually I'm only here because I need your medical expertise." He explained  
"Oh no it's not your wrist again is it? I told you to take it easy."  
"I'm great it's not me it's her." he gestured to Rissa who was standing him behind him off to the right, where she'd shrunk away to when Adam let go of her to hid mother.  
"My mother's not going to bite you Rissa I swear."  
  
She stepped closer to her boyfriend and the light falling on her cheek, illuminating the bruise to a revolting color.  
  
"Oh dear what happened to you?" Mrs. Banks s saw injuries like that a million and one times with both her sons growing up playing hockey.  
"I brought her to one of our school yard games and she got checked hard." Adam put his arm around Larissa's shoulder and brought her to his side.  
"I think you're luck maybe contagious son." Mrs. Banks laughed "Come into the family room so I can get a better look."  
  
The three walked in a very poshly decorated room. With white furniture, walls and curtains. In the corner of the room was a glass cabinet containing Adam's peewee and team U.S.A jersey along with his peewee championship trophy and gold metal. She'd never realized how superior of a player he truly was previously.  
  
"Adam make yourself useful and get an ice pack." Hi mother commanded "So are you and my son and item?" She asked once Adam was gone  
"Yes ma'am." Rissa responded shyly  
"He likes you very much."  
"How can you tell?"  
"I've never seen him so worried about someone with a hockey injury before, especially one so minor. Also I've never seen him look at anyone the way he just looked at you."  
"Not even Nicole?"  
"Not even Nicole."  
"Thank you ma'am."  
"Please call me Nancy."  
"Thank you Nancy."  
  
They finished the conversation just as Adam reentered the room with the ice  
"So what's the diagnosis?"  
"She's fine, the cut doesn't need stitches and the bruise'll heal on it's own. If you'll excuse me I've got to finish setting the table for dinner. Would you two like to stay?"  
Adam looked at Larissa and she nodded.  
"Sure mom we'll stay." He relied as Nancy headed to the dining room.  
  
Adam held the icepack to Larissa's cheek cautiously  
"I'm sorry I didn't protect you."  
"Adam it was an accident, people get hurt at hockey all the time. From what I hear it's usually you. Now I'm going to be alive and well, so stop worrying."  
"I still feel bad."  
"So I'll have to wear makeup for a week it's not really the crisis situation you envision. Come on Adam you have the most gorgeous smile in the world let me see it."  
"It's not funny." He ran the back of his hand over her cheek gently forcing a smile  
"Adam…"  
"You want me to smile?"  
"Yes."  
  
He leaned closer to her, his eyes making a contact he wouldn't break. His mouth hovered above hers for agonizing seconds.  
  
"Banks kiss me already." Larissa grasped his collar and pulled him down. There lips meeting in the first French kiss they'd share. Their tongues exploring each others mouths. They kissed with passion and desire. Everything they felt for each other coming to the surface. Adam now had her pinned to the couch, they were both forgetting to breath, that they could not survive on each others kisses alone.  
"Ahem." A deep throat clearing came from the doorway  
"Dad." Adam's head shot up and Larissa turned as red as a Christmas bulb  
"Son." Philip nodded "And you are?" he looked at the auburn haired girl still beneath his son  
"Uh Adam get off me." She pushed her boyfriend lightly  
"Oh right, yeah." Banks rolled off her and sat up  
"Mr. Banks my names Larissa Saunders, I'm Adam's new girlfriend."  
"Please to meet you young lady. Adam where's your mother?"  
"In the kitchen making dinner."  
"Are you staying?"  
"Yes dad."  
Philip nodded again and went off in search for his wife.  
  
The dining room was just as impressive as the living room in size and decor. With the amount of cash the Banks's obviously had, Larissa was wondering what Adam was going with her. They sat across from one another at the perfectly polished ebony table, he occasionally flashed her the smile she'd requested earlier. Philips eyes bounced back and forth between them like a ping pong ball and Larissa could feel his stare burning into the side of her head like a laser. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she had to get away from the table.  
"Excuse me where's the bathroom?"  
"Up stairs second door on the left." Nancy pointed her in the direction of the stairs. When she was gone she said  
"I like her Adam, she seems sweet."  
"She looks awful young to be a senior son." Philip spoke in his snide way  
"That's because she's a freshmen. She's 15" Banks pushed his chicken around with his fork knowing he was in a lecture.  
"A freshmen? Isn't she a little young for you son?"   
"Now Phil we started dating you were 5 years older then me. Adam and Larissa are only 3 years apart." Nancy tried to settle him down  
"We were in college then, both adults. You haven't slept with her have you Adam?"  
"God know Dad I've only known her for two months." His son sipped his water  
"Looked to me like you were about to go at it in my living room." Philip grumbled  
Adam counted to ten in his head to keep his anger under control.  
"We kissing Dad."  
"Kissing leads other things boy. Mark my words that girl will bring you nothing but trouble." 


	6. Ducks do the mall

The next morning Larissa woke up with her face feeling like she'd been beaten with a 2x4, so she spackled her cheeks with foundation. The make up did little more then give the bruise and orange tinge. And she really didn't want to get out of bad that Sunday. It was however the first day she'd be joining the Ducks for breakfast as Adam's girlfriend. So she got out of bad despite her better judgment.  
  
Larissa sipped her milk and peeled the wrapper from her chocolate chip muffin as she waited. Adam's hands came down around her shoulders and she felt him nuzzle the back of her neck.  
  
"Good morning sweetie." She greeted him  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" You could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"Oh Adam it's you." She pretended to be disappointed that he was behind her  
  
"Who were you expecting?" He rested his chin on her head  
  
She winked at Averman as he sat down across from her  
"Les, we have something going on the side."  
  
"I thought we were going to keep that a secret." Averman pushed his glasses up on his nose.  
  
"Oops my bad." Larissa smiled  
  
Adam took his seat and for the first time that morning he could get a look at her welted face.  
  
"Oh, baby." He touched it tenderly   
  
"Ouch." Larissa flinched at the pain.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know how you can not be mad at me."  
  
"Because it's not your fault, you didn't push me. And even if you had I wouldn't blame you cause it's part of the game."  
  
"I shouldn't have made you play."  
  
"You didn't make me do anything, Adam. Let me ask you something if I was older would you feel so bad?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'm younger then you but I'm not a child. Now let's stop talking about this alright."  
  
"Is it safe to sit down now or are you two still arguing?" Julie questioned holding her tray above their heads  
  
"Yeah Jules have a seat." Adam informed her  
  
Larissa leaned her head on his shoulder, now ignoring her milk and muffin. Adam kissed her cheek , the tip of her nose and then her mouth. Drawing her into hungry, burning kisses.  
  
"Hey you two, some people are trying to eat here." Goldberg razzed  
  
"Goldie you're always eating." Charlie defended them  
  
"Yeah Banks gag me." Connie put her finger in the throat for emphasis.  
"Like you and Guy aren't worse." Adam reminded her "And Goldberg if my girl was kissing you, you'd have no problem with it."  
  
"You're girl?" Larissa was obviously insulted by being described as a possession  
  
"Yeah my girl." Banks tucked a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead erasing all her anger.  
  
"If ya don't stop pawing at each other I'm gonna to have Dwayne tie yas up." Portman added  
  
"They might like that." Luis kidded and Larissa gave him the evil eye  
  
"Okay I think we better be nice now, because I don't know about you guys but I don't want Rissa coming after me." Kenny jumped up from the table in false fear.  
  
"So what are you guys doing today?" It seemed that Adam and Larissa being a couple made them the center of everyone else's business.  
  
"I have to go get new slacks and stuff for homecoming, plus my date needs a dress." Adam popped a grape from Russ's tray in his mouth. "We're all wearing our varsity blazers right? So I don't have to get a tux."  
  
"There's no way I'm getting a tux dude." Fulton declared "I'm getting pants and no tie."   
  
"Have you done that yet?" Connie turned to Guy  
  
"You know I knew I forgot something." Guy shrugged nonchalantly and Connie smacked him  
  
"Have any of you got what you need yet?"  
  
She was answered with eleven shaking heads.  
  
"Team trip to the mall?"  
  
"Shopping." Julie giggled pulling out her wallet and counting her cash  
  
Larissa leaned over and whispered in Adam's ear  
"I can't afford a new dress."  
  
"Honey I have money." Adam squeezed her knee "You just have a good time with the girls."  
  
The caravan of cars pulled into the mall parking lot and the anxious team unloaded. Julie and Luis had driven in the back seat of Banks's car and had fought the entire time.  
"Listen Luis, yes you're good looking, yes you're an excellent hockey player and no I will not date you." Julie slammed the car door almost catching Luis's fingers  
  
"Jules be nice to Luis," Connie scolded getting out of Guy's passenger seat "we all know you like him so there's no use hiding it."  
  
Julie threw up her hands in defeat. How long had they known?  
"Alright you win, would you like to be my date for home coming?"  
  
"Definitely." Luis smiled putting his arm around Julie's shoulder as her features took on a crimson shade.  
  
"Everyone, food court at 2:00 no matter what. Got it?" Charlie ordered  
  
"Hey Conway you're only captain on the ice." Russ countered  
  
"Okay Russ when and where would you like to meet?"  
  
"2:00 at the food court?"  
  
"Yeah, good idea."  
  
Larissa, Julie and Connie waved goodbye to the guys and ran off. There must've been a million and three stores in the mall and as the girls walked past and through then Larissa said nothing. She didn't really know them and even though she had nothing to be threatened about she was slightly resentful of Julie.  
  
"So Larissa are you planning of talking to us as any point today?" Connie put her hand on Rissa's shoulder.  
  
"I really don't have anything to say." She responded meekly  
  
"You can talk to us about anything. What's up with you and Banks?"  
  
Larissa's eyes began to dance at the thought of her favorite subject  
"I really like him, every time I'm with him I get this feeling in my stomach. It's something I've never felt before."  
  
"I know what you mean, I used to get the same thing when Guy and I first got together. I still do sometimes."  
  
"Banksie's a really great guy. I had a crush on him in our sophomore year, but I never said anything I always thought he was to good for me." Julie worked her way into the conversation "But I guess I have Luis now so I'll get over it."  
  
Larissa bit her bottom lip to keep from telling the beautiful goalie that Adam had in fact felt the same for her.  
"Guys you've known Adam longer then I have, what sort of dress do you think he'd like?"  
  
"If he's anything like Guy, which he's not, one he can get off quickly." Connie held a cranberry colored dress in front of her and returned it to the rack when she realized she hated the color.  
  
"I just don't want to humiliate him."  
  
"Larissa if he likes you as much as it seem, you have nothing to worry about. You could go in curlers and a bathrobe and he wouldn't care."  
  
Guys  
  
"Portman You can't wear a Grateful Dead tie to homecoming." Charlie shook his head  
  
"Sure he can it'll go with Molly's tie-dyed gown." Russ said sarcastically  
  
"Guys what do you think of Larissa?" Adam called out of the blue, over the pile of shoes he was trying on  
  
"She's nice Adam, I don't think anyone's got somethin against her." Dwayne's Texas twang answered him  
  
"My dad said she'll be nothing but trouble, I can't figure out as someone as sweet as her could be trouble. I thought maybe you guys would have and idea."  
  
"Maybe he thinks she'll distract you from hockey and you won't make the N.H.L." Ken leaned a rack of pants.  
  
"Yeah that must be it."  
  
"Hey Banks if you two ever break up I can date her right?" Averman nudged him in the shoulder  
  
"Do the words in my dead body mean anything to you?"  
  
Girls  
  
"What do you thin of this one?" Larissa had already tried on twenty different gowns already but while both her and the dresses were exquisite, they didn't mesh well.  
  
"Wow Larissa that looks fantastic." Julie complimented  
  
"Looks like it was designed for you." Connie agreed  
  
It was a gorgeous dress, charcoal gray stain with spaghetti straps and crisscrossing straps down the back. The finishing touch was the rhinestones that cover the top and got less frequent before fading out at the bottom.  
  
"You're going to knock Banks's socks off."  
  
"I hope so." Rissa looked at the price tag sulked and put the gown back "Never mind."  
  
"What's wrong?" The two other guys quizzed in unison  
  
"$423, I couldn't ask Adam to spend that kind of money." Just as Rissa finished saying that Julie's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Well speak of the devil. She found one but she won't buy it." Even from hearing one side you knew she was taking to Banks. "She said it's to expensive. Yes Connie and I both think it looks great on her. Okay. Yup. Bye." Jules hit the end button on the phone and turned to Rissa "He says buy it."  
  
Soon it was 2:00 and the girls carried their bags over to the food court where the boys were already waiting. Julie tried to hold in her embarrassment as she took the empty seat next to Luis. And she really turned red when he kissed her on the cheek. The team hooted, Luis laughed and Julie hid her face in her hands.  
  
"So did you buy that dress?" Adam asked as Rissa dunked a French frie in ketchup and fed it to him  
  
"Yes I did. But Adam it was wicked expensive. I'd be surprised if I didn't max out you credit card"  
  
"I've got a high limit, besides you're worth it."  
  
"Whatever you say." Larissa brought Adam's McDonalds cup up to her lips expecting Coke. "Root beer." she smiled  
  
"Of course, it's what you like isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You guys have exactly ten seconds to get in your cars and get back to school for practice!" The team heard a familiar voice yell. When they looked up they saw coach Orion standing cross armed a couple feet away. He had never seen them move as fast as they did at that command.  
*~Thanks to all the reviewers I wasn't sure anyone was actually going to read this. I know I promised trouble for Adam and it's coming soon, just bare with me okay.~* 


	7. Homecoming

*I just remembered I own nothing but Larissa, Nicky, Jacky and Molly*  
~ We don't have homecoming at my school so I don't know if this is what they're like but it's sort of like a prom in this story~  
  
  
  
  
"Adam and Dwayne will be here any minute now." Nicole banged on the bathroom door  
  
"I'm coming Nicole give me a minute!" Larissa yelled back  
  
There was a knock at the door at the dorm room door then which when it was opened revealed Dwayne and Banks both looking debonair in their varsity blazers.  
  
"Where is she?" Adam whispered as he crossed the doorway  
  
Nicole pointed to the powder room and sighed. Banks smiled devilishly as he strode toward the bathroom, he wrapped on it gently and stepped back.  
  
"Nicky I'm coming hold on." Larissa groaned  
  
"Rissa baby if I wait any longer your corsage is gonna die." Adam spoke into the heavy oak door.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Uhuh, you coming out of are you going to make me come in there and get you?"  
  
The knob turned with a rattle and in an excruciatingly slow movement the door opened. The light illuminated her delicate features with a subtle glow and Adam's words were lodged in his throat his breath caught in his lungs. Larissa's hair was pulled into a glamorous reddish-brown twist as two spirally tendrils fell on either side framing her face. Her makeup was dramatic and heart stopping, lips tinted the color of the sweetest plum, eyes shimmering with soft stroked of silver shadow and her cheeks were kissed a gentle pink. The dress caressed her curves and drew out the gray in her eyes. Adam could hardly believe this vision was his girlfriend.  
  
"Does it look satisfactory?" She tugged at the skirt of her dress spinning around causing it to flare around her like a sparkling gray flower. "Adam say something."  
  
"I can't I'm speechless." His jaw hung down to the floor "You just may be the most stunning thing on this Earth."  
  
Larissa smiled, pleased she wouldn't force him to bury his head in the sand from shame.  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'd kiss you but I'm scared to mess something up."  
  
"Well please mess something up." She stepped closer to him  
  
"Could ya'll save the kissin' for later, we got a dance to get to." Dwayne reminded   
  
"I forgot about that." Adam quickly slipped the orchid on Larissa's wrist and picked up her overnight bag as they all headed out.  
  
"We're going in the B.M.W. right." Nicole asked as they exited the dormitory  
  
Dwayne and Adam looked at each other and smirked leading the girls to where Charlie, Linda, Guy, Connie, Luis and Julie and were all standing.  
  
"Look they're here." Connie pointed to the four approaching teens "now can you tell us what the surprise is?"  
  
"Come on guys we're going to be late. I hate being late." Julie complained though the smile that was plastered to her face said she really didn't care. She was holding Luis's hand tightly and it was apparent to everyone they enjoying being with each other.  
  
"Don't worry Jules we'll get there on time." Luis gazed at her with his dark Latin eyes and her knees went weak.  
  
"Well we all pitched in and…" Guy dragged it out  
  
"We're going in style." Charlie tilted his chin to the limousine that was pulling into the parking lot.  
  
"I've never been in a limo before." Larissa's eyes widened in awe  
  
"Then you'll like this." Adam's arm slipped around her waist as they got in. The night was going to be perfect  
  
The conversation on the ride consisted mostly of talk about the Ducks shot at the state championships. Eden Hall hadn't won states in twenty-five , the record having been over looked for the fifteen year division championship record which was less impressive. Larissa still knew little about hockey other then that her man was the best player on the team. Not just by her standards but everyone else's. So she closed her eyes, leaning her head on Adam's shoulder as he rested his cheek on her forehead. She felt as though she was in a fantasy world and to make a sound would some how cause the bubble to burst. Sending her hurtling back to the real world in a painful corkscrew.  
  
Inside the dance had been decorated in a Cinderella theme keeping the fairy tale going. The rest of the group was already there when he people in their limo arrived and all fought back the laughter at the sight of Portman and Fulton. They too had worn their black sport coats with the Eden Hall crest (no ties of course) but stuffed in the jacket pockets in place of hankies , their skull bandanas were protruding. Larissa's hand grew tighter on Adam's at the presences of so many people. Adam's eyes scanned the tables at which his friends had taken up occupancy and wandered over to one directly in the middle. They took their seats the swirl of stimulation engulfed them. Larissa was dizzy excitement and could hardly sit still long enough to enjoy the food. The music was flowing and the dance floor was beckoning her.  
  
"Let's dance." She tugged on Adam's hand  
  
"I don't really know how to Hun." Adam stayed in his seat  
  
"Please!" Larissa gave him the puppy dog eyes that made his heart stop  
  
"Why was I even going to try to say no to you. I could never say no to those eyes."  
  
"Good then dance with me."  
  
They glided to the shiny hardwood floor hand in hand. Adam pulled Larissa as close to him as he could get her and rested her head on his chest. The music played as Rissa concentrated on listening to his breathing. She fit so well in his arms and being together felt so right to both of them. The couple circled the floor for song after song. It was as if they were dancing on air and no one else in the world could enter their sanctuary. When the song "Wonderful Tonight" started playing Rissa's ears picked up Adam atrocious singing voice. Her stomach ached from the giggles she was suppressing, but it was the most romantic thing she ever had happen to her. As the music ended and the lights lifted Larissa tipped her head up and studied Banks's face. His chiseled jaw line, kissable mouth and enchanting blue eyes and when he smiled at her she nearly toppled over. He kissed her forehead as the class president came to microphone and asked everyone to sit so they could announce the king and queen.  
  
"This years Homecoming king and queen are Adam Banks and Nicole Olson." Larissa's heart swelled with pride her boyfriend and best friend had been elected. "Will the royal couple please come up for the coronation and royal dance?"  
  
"I'll be right back." Adam kissed Rissa's hand getting up from the table. She watched as he was crowned and then ran to the ladies room when the dance came. When she came back however it was as if her heart had been ripped out and given to Nicky and Adam to dance on. Larissa's smoky eyes got site of the king and queen kissing. Rissa pulled her corsage from her wrist and flung it Adam's head as it made contact she took off out of the hall and into the rain that had began to fall.  
  
"Jesus Nicky what that hell was that!" Adam pushed her back his eyes wild with anger  
  
"A kiss Banks, I haven't kissed you in so long." She eyed him seductively  
  
" Damn it Nicole I'm with Larissa now, you're seeing Dwayne."  
  
"They'll live."  
  
"You're a miserable bitch. I've got to go find Larissa, you stay away from us, you here me."  
  
With that he ran out as well. 


	8. Nicky's evil plan

~* I received a review asking me to tame Larissa down. And I would just like to know how many of my readers think I should and also in what ways they think I should do it. I don't want to change her for just one person but if a few of you agree I will. Please let me know*~  
  
  
By the time Banks got outside Larissa was no where in sight. The rain was falling in sheets blurring his vision, but not distracting him from the task at hand. It was to far for her walk to school alone, especially in the darkness of a Minnesota night. Adam was just about to call a taxi and force the driver to comb the slowly flooding streets aimlessly until they found her. Then there she was, sitting in the Gazebo behind the hotel . She was watching the raindrops hit the pond, her head hanging dejected and even from afar Adam could see her shiver.  
  
"Rissa?" He stepped carefully to the Gazebo hopping for wouldn't get up and run back out into the rain  
  
"Go away Adam, I really don't want to look at you right now." Her voiced wavered with the mixture of sorrow and anger that was coursing though her.  
  
"I can't we need to talk."  
  
Larissa's face came upward and despite then ran the tracks her tears had left still sat upon her cheeks.  
"On our first date you told me you were in love with her still. That hurt, but I got past it. I got past it because I thought we had some connection, one that was worth working on. Here we are ten weeks later and in spite of everything she's the one you want. It more then hurts now, it plane out kills. It kills me Adam." The tears came faster with every word  
  
"Larissa," Banks knelt down in front of her taking her trembling hands "I didn't kiss Nicky, she kissed me. I wouldn't kiss her."  
  
"Adam I don't want to hear you're excuses. It takes two…" Adam pressed his fingers to her lips stifling her  
  
"I wouldn't do it because I don't want to be with her. You're my girlfriend Rissa, you're the one I want to dance with, to kiss. You and only you." There was a sincerity in his tone that was evident, his forgiveness wasn't completely sealed until brushed a loose strand of soaking wet hair behind Larissa's ear. She was drenched like a drowned rat, her mascara was running down her face in a thick black river and he told her  
"You're the most gorgeous person both inside and out I've ever met."  
  
"Oh Adam." She crumpled into his arms feeling safe and secure. He breathed in the aroma that was uniquely her. A subtle nevertheless tantalizing mix of baby powder and ivory soap. No excessive perfumes and colognes, she had this natural beauty, a pure essence that captivated him.  
  
"Come on let's go up to the room and get you dry and warm." He draped his sopping jacket over her bare shoulders, it doing little more then adding to her weighed state but it was the thought that counts.  
  
"Should we tell Dwayne?" Rissa came out of the bathroom in pink checked pajama bottoms and a pink tank top. Her mid drift was slightly exposed and for the first time Adam saw her bellybutton ring. The aqua stud was glistening against her flat abs. Adam could feel his pulse quicken taking in her shapely body, which was normally shrouded in her baggy clothing. But she wasn't ready to take that step and so neither was he.  
  
"I don't know. I mean when I found she kissed him it drove me crazy. I can't do that to my friend, it's not going to happen to happen again I put a stop to it."  
  
"I see your point." She said into the bed she'd be sleeping on (Adam having rented a room with two full size beds) and then rolled over grinning  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Her boyfriend sat on the edge of her bed   
  
"This feels like a dream, if it is I hope I never wake up." She sighed blissfully "But I'm really tired right now, do you mind if I go to sleep?"  
  
"No, you go ahead I think I'll take a shower and then I'm going to lay down."  
  
"You can go back down stairs, Adam I don't want to ruin your night."  
  
"I ruined yours now go to sleep."  
  
The Monday after Adam skipped breakfast to study for his biology mid term, which was the same idea Luis had.  
  
"Hey Banks." Luis sat down in his seat in front of Adam  
  
"Luis, I haven't talked to you since Friday how'd the dance go for you?" Banksie closed his notebook coming to the conclusion Julie and Luis were more interesting then cellular mitosis.  
  
"It was great man." Luis's face lit up like the Fourth of July "Jules is so great I'm thinkin' of asking her dinner on Saturday or something. If I had started seeing her freshmen year instead of Mindy I would never have gotten myself that player rep. I'd a one women man."  
  
"I know how feel. If Larissa had gone here last year I would've never seen Nicky."  
  
"Dwayne seems to like her, she can't be hat bad."  
  
Adam tried to hold in a snort  
"Yeah she okay."  
  
"You know I noticed Larissa never really talks to any of us. Julie says she does the same thing to her and Connie. Why is that?"  
  
"I've never noticed, but I'll ask."  
  
"Good idea, I don't want her thinking were loco."  
  
"Me either, we should study."  
  
"Study? Oh yeah study."  
  
Soon after the test was over, which Adam was positive had aced, he always aced every test that's the sort of guy he was. One that fit into just about any category. A rich kid, jock, brain, heartthrob, nice guy, sometimes shy and quiet and occasionally a loner. But recently, not since Larissa came into his life. From their very first kiss he knew he'd never be a loner again. When the bell rang he stuffed his favorite pen in his bag and set off to his next class.  
  
By lunch he was dying to get his daily Larissa fix, this girl was like cigarettes to a smoker. The day wasn't truly started till he had one. So he got his lunch and took his seat watching every face that came in.   
  
"Hey Adam where's Rissa?" Nicky sat down from him casually  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." Adam began buttering his bread  
  
"I haven't seen her all day. She left this morning earlier than I got up." She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder.  
  
"She wasn't in English either, I meant to ask you about that." Fulton was in the same class as Larissa because he wasn't the best reader or writer and she was so advanced she was in a senior class.  
Banks stopped in mid stroke the butter knife poised for another pass.  
  
"Wait a minute, she left before you got up and no one's seen her since last night?"  
  
Nicole nodded nonchalantly  
  
"I hope nothing happened to her." Julie worried out loud.  
  
"Maybe we should go look for her." Luis was willing to do anything to put Jules's mind at easy  
  
Adam pondered for a second then stood quickly from the table.  
"Don't worry I where she'll be."  
  
Larissa was so lost in her own little world as she glided gracefully across the ice, she didn't even notice the handsome blonde watching her. Her eyes were closed as she focused on the music. Her spins transitioned into her jumps, she looked amazing. In fact she didn't realize Adam was there until he came out on the ice where she was standing catching her breath. His arms came down on her hips as he picked her up from behind from behind and skated in a small circle with her in his arms.  
  
"What's the matter baby?"  
  
"It's my mothers birthday, I miss her so much." Her voice was small and sad  
  
"Do you wanna go see her I'll drive you."  
  
"She's dead Adam."   
  
"Dead? How come you never told me?"  
  
"It's hard to talk about. She was bringing my best friend home from watching one of my figure skating competitions. There was a car accident, they were both killed."  
  
"That's why you stop skating." It came out more of a statement then a question   
  
"Ahuh. That's also why I'm trying to keep from getting close to the Ducks, I can't lose someone else. Katrina was like my sister and my mother was perfect, they were the only people that ever loved me." Tears began to trickle from her charcoal eyes.  
  
"That's not true." Banksie used his thumbs to wipe the droplet from her cheeks " I know that's not true because, I love you Larissa."  
  
Her heart gave an extra thump at the sound of those words. No guy had ever said that to her. Love, did she love him too? This was all so knew to the younger girl. She wasn't sure if she loved him back. She didn't know what love was. Then there was that queasy butterfly feeling in her stomach that she only got around her boyfriend. She loved him.  
  
"I love you too. Adam I'm spending the night at home to be with my dad. Do you want to come?"  
  
He glanced at her  
"What about school tomorrow?"  
  
"I only live twenty minutes away we can drive in. Please I really want you to meet him."  
  
"Okay. But first you skate with me." He held out his hands. Banks never told anyone he'd taken figure skating lessons to improve his agility on the ice. The guys would never have let him live that down.  
  
Rissa smiled slightly allowing him to pull her to him  
"Alright."  
  
Larissa was packing some stuff into her extra backpack when Nicole returned from cheerleading practice.  
"What are you doing."  
  
"Packing." Rissa said shortly, she may have to room with Nicky, but she didn't have to be nice to her  
  
"Bummer I was going to ask if you and Adam wanted to come out with Dwayne and I tonight. Well I suppose I can still ask Adam to tag along."  
  
"No you can't, he's coming with me."  
  
Jealousy flashed across Nicole's bronzed face. To her love was a game. When she grew bored with Adam she replaced him with Dwayne. Now tired of the unsuspecting cowboy, Adam's wallet was calling her back. There was no way she'd let this 15 year old twerp win.  
  
"So where are you and honey bunches going?"  
  
"My fathers."  
  
Nicole smiled devilishly. Excellent. While Rissa was getting her tooth brush and deodorant , Nicky began her sabotage. Digging under her mattress she produced both and old packet of birth control and a condom box, slyly she snuck them into Larissa's bag and then set out to make a phone call.  
  
Mr. Saunders was standing in the living room with the cordless phone to his ear waiting for his daughter to arrive.  
"A silver B.M.W. just pulled up." He said into the mouth piece "That kids her boyfriend? I'll watch them and look for what you mentioned. Bye"  
  
"You've got a cute house." Adam got the bags from the trunk and took Larissa's hand  
  
"It's no where near as nice as yours." She leaned her head on his arm being to short to reach his shoulder.  
"Daddy we're here." She called as Adam closed the screen door behind them  
  
"There's my little girl." Mr. Saunders wrapped Larissa in a bear hug  
  
"Daddy this is my boyfriend Adam Banks, Adam this is my father Michael Saunders."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Saunders."  
  
"Call me Mike please. Larissa has been talking about you for weeks, leading scorer for the Eden Hall Ducks." Her father led the way to the cozy parlor.  
  
"Yes sir." Adam sat on the floor in front of the arm chair Rissa was sitting in.  
  
"You boys might make it to the State Championships this year." The man lit up his Marlboro running his eyes over his daughters boyfriend.  
  
"Yes sir we might. Actually it's not just us boys there's two girls on the team. Connie Moreau she's the most accurate passer on the team and Julie Gaffney the best goalie I've ever seen."  
  
"Can we talk about something other then hockey?" Larissa leaned forward so her arms were draped over Adam's shoulders and her head was on the top of his head.  
  
"I was about to start dinner when you pulled up. You do like fried chicken and mash potatoes don't you Adam?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
"Stop calling me sir, son. Mike it's Mike. Rissa why don't you two go down to the grocery store and get something for dessert?"  
  
"Sure. Come on Hun." She slipped her arm around Banksie's waist "Let's walk okay."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
They were halfway out the door when Rissa realized she had no money.  
"Dad we need cash" She yelled  
  
"Don't worry I have money." Adam told him  
  
"Are you sure you have enough?" Mr. Saunders came out of the kitchen as Banks began counting the bills in his wallet. The older man was staring at a wad of twenties with a fifty thrown in.  
  
"Yeah I can take care of it." Adam thrusted the wallet back into his jeans "Are you positive there's nothing else you need?"  
  
"Nope that's it, enjoy your walk." As soon as the young couple had left the driveway he went in search of Larissa's bag. After checking ever other compartment he finally came across the strategically placed "evidence". Condoms and the pill! His little girl was sexually active with an 18 year old hockey sat. One with and allowance bigger the Michael's pay check and a B.M.W. The mans eyes flashed with dollar signs all he needed was a little more proof.   
  
That night Adam was suppose to sleep in Rissa's brothers old room which he fully intended to do, right after the movie they were watching was over. He'd changed for bed before they put the tape on and Larissa nearly lost it when he entered her room in baby blue silk boxers and a wife beater.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" He bushed which was a rarity for him, he was modest but for most mature.  
  
"I just never realized how buff you were." Rissa was beginning to blush too because she knew she was staring, but shouldn't help it.  
  
"That's it I'm going to put my clothes back ok." He shifted uncomfortably   
  
"No come on, get over here so I can put it in."  
  
Banks's eyes went so wide you'd like they were going to fall out of his head.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!" Larissa buried her face in her pillow to smother the scream "I mean so I can play the movie." She composed herself and rolled over  
  
"Scoot over." He with held the laugh that was threatening to pour out of him at any second.  
  
When they were laying together, the video playing the strangeness vanished. Adam's arms came around her and she snuggled backward so her back was against his chest.  
"I love you Adam." Larissa yawned  
  
"Are you falling asleep on me?" Banksie kissed her shoulder  
  
"Hmmm. Yeah, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay you've had a ruff day. I'm gonna finish the tape then I'll go in your brothers room. And Rissa I love you too." He heard her slow steady breathing and knew she was asleep. It was great to be in love.   
  
Larissa got up the next morning without using an alarm clock, she never used one. She was one of those people that was wide awake as soon as the first beam of sunlight caressed her skin. It warmed her face and her eyes fluttered open. She felt Adam's chest rising and falling against her back and rolled over to face him. He looked so peaceful she couldn't bare to wake him. Gently she slithered from under his arm and headed to the shower. When Larissa went back to her room Banks was still lights out to the world. However he had to get up now. She straddled his legs and brought her lips down to his. Adam's eyes remained closed, although she knew he was waking because he was kissing back. When his tongue past her lips she pulled back, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"You have to get up."  
  
"I think prince charming needs the princess to kiss him awake a little more. Personal I like the role switch." Banks stretched as Rissa leaned down again. His hands snaked threw her damp hair as he reversed the positions so he was on top of her. The kisses were passionately sweet as they grew deeper a soft moan escaped the confines of Larissa's throat.  
  
"Larissa did you want waffles or pancakes for breakfast?" Mr. Saunders pushed her door open and froze dead in his tracks  
  
"Daddy." She gasped  
  
"You out!" He barked at Banksie and glared at his daughter "Get dressed and get to school." As he left her room he smiled vilely. He had the last piece of evidence he needed to complete his evil plan, unbeknownst to him he was too falling into Nicky's trap. 


	9. Jail Duck

Larissa took her usual seat in the bleachers with the girlfriends and waited from the team to come out. Today was a very important game if the Ducks won they were going to the state championship. Rissa smiled, not a smile because she knew they'd a smile at how happy being in the rink made her feel. Ever since her mothers birthday Banks had taken her to skate everyday. He could tell by the look in her eyes she loved the feeling and should've never given it up. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he loved her.  
It had been week since the day at Larissa's house and still nothing had happened. Larissa had explained to Adam twenty zillion times that if her father was going to do something he would've done it already. Boy was she wrong.  
  
"Larissa look if Adam catches that guy we win!" Molly squealed as Banks chased a member of the rival team toward Julie. With expert precision he swiped the puck and headed in the other direction as time ran out.   
  
Larissa beamed with pride as she strolled over to the locker room door to meet her boyfriend with a loving kiss. Most of the team was already done changing by the time she got there, but she had wanted to make sure she bought a Coke for Adam. She handed him the bottle which he passed to Russ to hold on to as he pulled Larissa to him.  
  
"You two aren't gonna start this shit again are ya?" Portman laughed as Rissa kissed Adam's cheek and spun around in his arms so she was facing away from him.  
  
She saw the cops coming three of them, cuffs glistening, shoulders squared strong jaws clenched. A shiver traveled the length of her spine as they came closer their eyes as cold ice and faces set in stone.  
  
"Adam Eugene Banks?" One of the officers said looking up from a piece of paper he was reading.  
  
"Yeah that's me." Banksie nodded  
  
"You're middle name is Eugene?" Averman scoffed  
  
"Shut up Lester." Larissa snarled  
  
"Adam Banks of 450 North Heniban Ave. Edina?" The policemen asked  
  
"Ahuh what's this about?" Adam was confused he couldn't think of anything he'd done wrong, maybe someone was hurt his mother or father. Oh no  
  
"I'm sorry son but you're under arrest." The second cop cuffed Adam while the third read him his rights  
  
"What's the hell is this about?" Larissa was bout ready to attack all three donut eaters on her own.  
  
"Are you Larissa Katherine Saunders?" Policemen asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your father has placed a restraining order on you against the man we are taking into custody. He is to stay at least 100 feet from you at all times. Please notify us immediately if Mr. Banks breaks the order." Then he turned to Adam "Adam Banks you are being arrested for the act of sexual contact with a minor. Let's go."  
  
Gordon Bombay was in the kitchen making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when he heard the familiar sound roller blades and quacking coming up the street. He shook his head and went to meet his kids on the sidewalk.  
  
"Hi Ducks how's it going?" He smiled at them seeing how much they'd grown over the years. Charlie was over 6 foot tall, Connie and Guy were getting married, Luis and Julie were holding hand while skating like they'd never let go of each other, and Adam… Where was Adam?  
  
"Guys where's Banks?"  
  
"That's what we came to see you for coach." Charlie looked at the ground  
  
"What? Did something happen? Is he okay?"  
  
"We don't know coach he's been arrested."  
  
At the Jail  
  
Adam was curled in a ball in the corner of the holding tank, ink still on his fingers. They treating him like a common criminal. The cell walls were getting closer and tighter and he could barely breath, his heart pounding like a jack hammer.  
  
"I always knew I'd be trying to get one of you guys outa here. I just never in a millions thought it would be you." Adam's head snapped up at the sound of Coach Bombay's voice  
  
"Coach, you have to get me out, I'm claustrophobic." Banks looked up at the ceiling which was a good ten feet above him when he got there and now seemed to be right on top of him.  
  
"I'm gonna try Adam but sexually assault cases are tuff. Now I have to ask you one question Adam and I'll defend you no matter how you answer it. I just have to know. Did you sleep with that girl?"  
  
"Sleep with her yes, that's what we did we slept, I never had sex with her I swear coach." Banksie's voice was starting to waver and he fought not burst into hopeless tears.  
  
"They say they have a witness that not only saw your girlfriend load contraceptives in her bag but also Larissa told her about having intercourse with you Adam."  
  
"What?" Had he heard that right? Larissa told someone they were intimate.   
  
"Mr. Saunders also says he walked in and found you in you underwear on top of his daughter."  
  
"Coach Bombay I never made love with Larissa, she's only 15 and I respect her to much to ask her."  
  
"You're right Adam she is only 15 that's the problem. Her father wants you either to serve a ten year jail term or pay him 150,000 dollars."  
  
So that was it. The whole story had been made up so the Saunders could make money. Larissa didn't love him she only wanted his cash. How had he been so stupid?  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"What's wrong Rissa?" Nicole walked into their room her face displaying phony tenderness.  
  
"Adam's been arrested. My dad filed statutory rape charges." Larissa wailed her tears flowing like Niagara Falls. "We never did it Nicky. I've never been with anyone let alone Adam."  
  
"Oh Larissa it'll be okay." Nicky sat down beside her on the floor  
  
"I love him so much Nicky and he can't be within a 100 feet of me. He's going to hate me."  
  
"Shhhh it'll be alright don't worry." Nicole put her arm around the sobbing girl and rocked her all the while her lips were twisted in an evil smile. 


	10. Shrug (cant think of one)

"All rise the honorable judge William Brimley presiding." The bailiff's voice echoed throughout the massive courtroom.   
  
Larissa was sitting in the farthest bench in the back left of the room. The ducks were all sitting behind Adam's defense table, though they had broken into two groups. Those who believed Nicky and those who believed Larissa. The newest development was that of Dwayne claiming to have heard the conversation. The case had driven a wedge between the team, Julie and Luis weren't even speaking now. Their romance had turned cold, Julie trusted Larissa but Luis shared a room with Dwayne and didn't understand why he'd lie to them. Either way it didn't matter. No one was speaking to her even those who believed her didn't bother with her out of respect of Adam.   
  
Adam sat silently fighting the urge to scream. He hadn't looked at Larissa since he walked by her on the way to his seat. He hated seeing her, hated knowing that she was the cause of all the pain and mostly hated that he couldn't run up to her and press his lips to hers.  
  
Larissa watched Adam intently his face was set in stone while his warm blue eyes were as cold as ice. It made her shiver. And when he reached up to scratch his nose, the cuffs catching the light Rissa almost broke down in tears. Adam didn't deserve this, he hadn't done anything wrong. He wasn't a common criminal, it had to stop some how. Larissa didn't know Gordon Bombay but he had a reputation for being ruthless and Rissa had faith Bombay would never let a duck down.  
  
"Mr. Bombay do you have and opening statement prepared?" The judge beckoned from the bench.  
  
"Yes your honor I do, my opening statement will be my final statement as well. I demand the suit against my client be dropped right now." Gordon stood up   
  
"On what basis?" Judge Brimley raised his eye brows  
  
"Oh the basis that under Minnesota state law for a person to be prosecuted for statutory rape on a minor over the age of 13 the actor must be a minimum of 48 months older the victim. My client Adam Banks is only 36 months the elder to Ms. Saunders there fore even if they had been intimate as has been speculated Mr. Banks could not be held accountable."  
  
A quiet rumble erupted in the courthouse. Larissa heart was pounding, could this be true?  
  
"Case dismissed." The judge banged his gavel and Adam jumped from his seat to hug the coach.  
  
The ducks all waited to the step of the court for Banksie to come out. Larissa leaned against the railing and watched patiently as the team surrounded him in hugs. He hugged them all back. She was so happy, everything could go back to normal now. Larissa could cover Adam with kiss and never let him go. Once Banks had hugged the entire team in succession he set off down the stairs.  
  
"Adam wait." Larissa called after him  
  
He spun on his heels  
"Just because this is over doesn't mean I want anything to do with you."  
  
"We have to talk about this. I love you Adam."  
  
"That's sad, because not only do I not love you, I can't stand the site of you. No if you'll excuse me my friends and I are going out to celebrate. My real friends people that like me for me not my saving account. " He spat the words like venom and left her standing alone on the stairs.   
  
The next time Rissa saw all the ducks again was at the State Championship. She climbed to the top of the bleachers avoiding the group of duck girlfriends that were in their usual spot. She'd never been more lonely in her life then she had those past few days. Adam still refused to talk to her no matter what she did. But she knew how important this game had been to him, so you had to go and watch him win. While waiting for the game to start she looked around the rink. She and Adam had, had for much fun together there, some many memories.  
  
"Are you going out for the figure skating team next year?" Adam watched in awe as Larissa landed a triple toe loop double axel combination.  
  
"Probably not." Rissa answered flowing into a lay back spin  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm not any good."  
  
"Firstly yeah you are and secondly if every time you didn't think you were good enough you gave up, I wouldn't be playing hockey anymore."  
  
"It's different Adam you know you're the best on the team."  
  
"Rissa…"  
  
"Adam…"  
  
"Okay let's make a deal, if we win the championship you've gotta try out next year." Banksie circled her like a shark around it's prey  
  
"Will you stop you're making me dizzy."  
  
"I know the feeling. I get it every time you're near me."  
  
"Could you be any more corny?" She teased as he wrapped his arms around her from behind  
  
"You just bring out the cornball in me I guess."  
  
"I love you Adam."  
  
"I love you more baby."  
  
Larissa was shaken from her memory when she heard the buzzer sound for the beginning of the period. Most of the game was exactly like every other hockey game she'd attended while dating Adam. That was until he was checked hard into the boards.  
  
"Oh no," The announced wailed " Eden Hall starter Adam Banks just took a hard hit and he's not getting up."  
  
Rissa watched in terror as the emts were called into the ice and Adam was loaded onto a stretcher. She raced down the bleachers and out to the front door cutting off the paramedics.  
  
"Out of the way miss." They yelled  
  
Adam's eyes were closed when he was wheeled by her  
  
"Oh my god Adam. Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"We don't know, he may have head trauma." They told her loading Adam into the ambulance.  
  
"Where are you taking him?"  
  
"Fairview hospital." Was the answer given before the siren screeched and they disappeared down the street. 


	11. Hospital

Rissa watched as the ambulance vanished, her feet stuck to the ground. Her dark gray eyes stung from with holding tears since the day Adam was arrested. Now they fell like summer rain, hot ,hopeless tears. She ambled over to the curb and sat trying to think of a way to get to the hospital. It was too far to walk, she didn't drive nor could she afford to take a bus or taxi. Her only chance was hitching a ride with the ducks. So she waited rather impatiently, twenty minutes before the freshly showered hockey team came out the door.  
  
Julie walked over to Larissa a worried expression creasing her face  
"Do you know where they took Banks?"  
  
Larissa nodded sniffling her tears  
"Fairview."  
  
"He's at Fairview guys." Julie called over her shoulder "Come on Rissa you can come with us."  
  
The freshman followed Julie to the ducks bus with her head down. The team was loading up as the girls approached.  
  
"What do you think you're doing babe?" Portman stuck out his arm to prevent Larissa from boarding the bus  
  
"I'm, I'm going with you. I want… I have to see Adam." She stuttered as the enforcer glared down at her.  
  
Fulton leaned out the window to say  
"Oh no you are not getting on this bus."  
  
"You must be loco." Luis brushed past her and got on  
  
"Look guys the more time we spend fighting over this the less time we're with Banks." Suddenly Averman was the voice of reason  
  
"Larissa obviously cares about him or she wouldn't want to go." Julie stated  
  
"Fine get on the god damn bus so we can go!" Charlie wasn't in the mood for this childish none sense his best friend was in the hospital.  
  
Most of the team was sitting anxiously in the waiting room for any word, Charlie was at the desk trying to fill out as many of the forms as he could, Coach Orion was calling the Banks family and Guy had gone to call Jesse. No one said a word because they were at wits end with each other or because there was really nothing they could say.  
  
"They won't let us see him until he's outa I.C.U." Charlie said rather gravely as he walked back from the desk  
  
"Do you guys win?" Larissa didn't know why that mattered but for some reason she wanted to know  
  
"Yeah we did." Russ responded mono tone  
  
"Where is he? Where's Adam?" Nancy raced through the door still dressed in her uniform from Minnesota General.  
  
"Mrs. Banks, he's in the intensive care, they won't let anyone in until he's stable" The coach put his hand on her shoulder  
  
"I should be used to this by now, that boy gets himself hurt all the time." She tried to sound chipper but you could her the desperation. "I'm glad you all came, instead of celebrating your victory. State champs, I heard it on the radio on the way over."  
  
"It wouldn't have been the same without Adam." Charlie wrapped his arms around the women who had become his second mother over the years as she started to cry.  
  
The minutes past in what seemed like days. There was no word on Adam's condition for a long while. When a women in her early thirties wearing a tag that read "Doctor Polk" came up them she was baring news that was both relieving and distressing.  
  
"We have Adam stabilized and he's breathing on his own. There doesn't seem to be any signs of head trauma but he's not responsive to anything. That leads me to believe there is something critically wrong."  
  
Mrs. Banks squeezed her eyes tightly taking a deep breath. That also being the very minute Philip walked in  
  
"How's he doing?" Phil panted out of breath from the run from the car  
  
"Stable." The physician replied "I'll allow visitors, one at a time please. Right this way."   
  
The team and coach followed Nancy and Doctor Polk toward Banksie's room as Mr. Banks pulled Larissa aside.  
  
"I don't want you here Larissa, go home."  
  
"But Mr. Banks…"  
  
"No buts," He cut her off "here's $20 call a cab and leave." He shoved the cash in her hand and left her standing there.  
  
While Banks was laying in the hospital looking dead on the outside but alive on the inside, Larissa was the opposite. To the world around her she looked like an alive vibrant teenage girl, inside she was dying. 


	12. The truth comes out

It had been three days since that game and still no change in Adam's condition. The doctors were puzzled, there was no logical reason for his coma. All the tests had come back negative for any brain damage and he wasn't attached to a single machine.  
  
"Why isn't he waking up?" Phil asked the latest doctor  
  
"Mr. Banks I can't figure it out. There is nothing physically wrong with your son, it simply seems he's given up on living. Has anything happened recently that would make him not want to wake up? A fight with a family member or friend perhaps?" The man checked Adam's vitals and scribbled them onto a chart.  
  
"No, not that I know of." Philip out and out lied he knew what it was. Adam didn't want to live without Larissa, just as she didn't want to go on without him.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kenny is there any word?" Rissa jogged up behind him in the hallway  
  
"Still the same Larissa. We're all going to see him today after school, you should come with us." Ken was on of the people that trusted her  
  
"I really want to but the ducks and the Bankses hate me."  
  
"I'll drive you if you want to go."  
  
"Thanks Ken, I'll meet you in the court yard."  
  
Larissa could hardly pay attention in any of her classes she was to pumped about going to the hospital. She'd spoken to Molly at lunch and she'd agreed no to go so Rissa could tell them she was Molly. Phil and Nancy having told the nurses to keep Larissa out. The team was all gathered in the courtyard discussing who was going in which car whose car. They immediately became silent upon seeing Larissa making her way toward them.  
  
"You're coming too?" Connie had a snooty tone  
  
"Ken invited me." The younger girl answered  
  
"We're not gonna fight about this again. Let's just get in the cars and go." Their captain barked and they broke into groups  
  
"Ken we stop at the store on the way? There's something I want to buy for Adam." Larissa slid into the passenger seat of Kenny's civic.  
  
"Sure."  
  
When Ken and Rissa arrived the rest of the team was already there. They had sent Banksie's parents to the cafeteria and Nicky was in with Adam. She looked at him with her chocolate eyes and signed. Nancy had told them the doctors theory that Adam had no will to live. She too knew it was because he lost the love on his life and only she also knew it was her fault.  
  
"Banks, I don't know if you can hear me right now, but they tell me you're in there." Nicole began "Larissa didn't set you up Adam, I did. I planted the condoms on her and called her father telling him to keep and eye on you. The conversation where she confessed to sleeping with you never happened either. I told Dwayne that if he didn't tell you he over heard it I'd leave him. Please don't blame him I knew he loved me and used it against him. I was jealous or her and I wanted you back, I'm a rotten person I know that. I've known Rissa since she was 4 and I've never seen more happy then she was when she was with you. She loves you, so much. I can hear her cry herself to sleep every night, she misses you so much. I know she'd never do anything to hurt you. And this…this is breaking her heart. So you've gotta open you're eyes and wrap those strong arms of yours around her, because she needs you Adam, as much as you need her. I'm so sorry, I'll send her in now okay. I'm going to go tell the ducks the truth." Nicole exited the room and tapped Larissa on the shoulder.  
  
"Go in now."  
  
The auburn haired girl nodded and walked slowly into the room not fully closing the door behind her.  
  
"Adam it's me." She sat on the chair at his bedside struggling to remain calm. "I know you probably don't want me here right now but I had to see you. I brought you Twizzlers to makeup for the ones I ate on you that day at the movies. Do you remember that day? I do I remember it like it was yesterday, I was so nervous, I put so much lip gloss on that night I could've waxed a floor with it. Adam I know you don't believe me, but I never did anything to hurt you. I love you so much, you used to love me to. You got me to skate again and I owe you so much for that. And that deal we made, you won. Ducks are the state champs, so I have to try out for the figure skating team next year. So you have to wake up, you have to be there." She looked down at him his lips slightly parted, his chest rising and falling rhythmically, it almost looked like he was sleeping. The last time she'd seen him like that had been the night they'd visited her father. And like she had the following morning she pressed her lips against his. This time however he didn't respond with kisses, he only laid there, looking beautiful.  
  
"I thought I said I didn't want you in here." Larissa's head snapped up at the sound of Philips bitter and harsh tone  
  
"Mr. Banks I…" She didn't hadn't even finished her sentence before Banks's father had grasped her arm roughly and was tugging her out the door.  
  
"Dad, don't." A weak raspy voice came from the bed behind them  
  
"Adam!" Larissa broke free from Phil's hand and dashed to Adam's bed side "I didn't do it Adam. I love you." She dropped to her knees beside him  
  
"I know baby." Banksie's had came up gently caressing the side of her face "I know you didn't, I'm sorry I ever doubted you for a second."  
  
Larissa was lost in his eyes it was great to see them open again. They were lacking their normal sparkle but still were the same sky blue that put her in a trance.  
  
"I love you Larissa and I promise you I will never doubt you again. Can you forgive me for being a jerk?"  
  
"Already done." She blinked back happy tears now as she brought her mouth to his again. This time the kiss was returned with everything he had. That was the way it was suppose to.  
  
The End  
  
  
~* THANKS FOR READING AND DOUBLE THANKS TO MY LOYAL REVIEWERS YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND YOU ROCK*~ 


End file.
